In order to establish low electrical-resistance connections (i.e., good electrical connection, high electrical conductance) between wires, the prior art has taught a variety of devices and methods. For example, one well-known method involves using a crimping tool for mechanically crimping together a pair of wires at room temperature. This method, however, is difficult to perform in an environment where physical access to the wires with the crimping tool is not easy, such as in tight spaces ("close quarters") of relatively small electronic devices. For another example, soldering the wires together requires heating them while their ends are overlapping each other. This heating typically requires a temperature of at least approximately 360.degree. F. (=182.degree. C.). Such a temperature can damage not only devices to which the wires are already connected at their other ends (because of the thermal conductance of the wires) but also devices that are present nearby.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a device and a method for connecting a pair of wires together that mitigates some or all of the problems of prior art.